Haru Ga Kita
]] Haru Ga Kita is a song from It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!. Haru Ga Kita means spring has come in Japanese. Song Credits It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! * Trad. arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, D Lindsay * Atsuko Arai appears courtesy of the City of Nara, Japan * Vocals: Greg Page * Bass: Murray Cook * Double Bass: John O'Grady * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Musical Arrangements by: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and mixed at Albert Studios, Sydney Australia by Tony Douglass. Mastered at Studios 301 by Don Bartley Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show! * Trad. Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd.) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Voice of Dorothy the Dinosaur: Emma Pask * Voice of Captain Feathersword: Lachlan Gillespie Wiggle House (AU DVD Booklet) * Trad. Arr. Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) and Transcript Anthony: Everybody, we're here with our friend, Astuko. Now, Astuko, where are you from? Atsuko: From Japan. Anthony: Japan. Whereabouts in Japan? Atsuko: Narah City. Anthony: Narah City, the oldest city, a beautiful city. And you're here with a beautiful dress on. What sort of dress is that? Atsuko: This is a kimono. Anthony: Hey, hey, hey! Kimono! And uh, we're gonna sing a song together. What sort of song are you gonna sing? Atsuko: Haru Ga Kita. Anthony: Haru Ga Kita. What does that mean in English? Atsuko: "Spring Has Come". Anthony: Oh, "Spring Has Come". (to audience while Jeff with marimba and Murray with guitar sit down) We'd love everybody to sing along and join in the actions. Lyrics Haru ga kita, haru ga kita Doko ni kita Yama ni kita, Sato ni kita No nimo kita Hana ga saku, Hana ga saku, Doko ni saku Yama ni saku Sato ni saku No nimo saku Spring has come. Where has it come? It has come to the mountains, it has come to the village and it has come to the fields. Tori ga naku, Tori ga naku Doko de naku Yama de nakua, Sato de naku, No demo naku. Trivia * The instrumental version of the song is played on the DVD Emma!. * The 2000 and 2015 version plays in A, whereas the instrumental 2011 version plays in C * Jeff Fatt is not credited for Playing the Marimba on the Keyboards, Although he is seen playing it in the music video. Video Appearance * It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (video) * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show * Emma! Episode Performances *A Wiggly Concert - Animation *Shingle Back Lizard - Animation *Spring Has Come Album Appearance * It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (album) * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show Gallery See here Category:Wiggles songs Category:It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:2000 songs Category:2000 Category:Songs Category:Duet songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Geographic Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Lullabies Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:Music Category:Emma! songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show songs Category:Series 5 Category:Getting Strong! songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:Wigglehouse songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Series 7 Category:The Wiggles' Great Adventure! Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles